Applications exist in which labels or tags are applied to components or other surfaces which may be at an elevated temperature, such as from 200° C. to 1,000° C. Examples of such applications exist in industries such as steel and aluminium processing, mining, automobile manufacturing, and chemical industries. The labels or tags are typically applied to provide identification or associate information with the component or surface of interest. If the component or surface is at an elevated temperature, it may be undesirable to cool the component or wait until the component has reached a lower temperature prior to applying the label or tag. Hence, many labelling operations occur directly upon a component having a relatively high temperature. In addition, if labelling occurs at ambient temperature, a labelled component may subsequently be exposed to relatively high temperatures.
However, a problem of many currently known labels or tags is that upon exposure to elevated temperatures, the label or tag degrades. Such degradation may include reduction in various adhesive properties such that the label or tag becomes detached. Such degradation can also involve loss of print integrity or bond between ink or marking material and a face of the label or tag. Therefore, in either application of labels/tags to high temperature surfaces or subsequent heating of applied labels/tags, it would be beneficial to provide a label or tag that was printable and could be adhered to a component or surface that was at an elevated temperature and/or once adhered, could be subjected to elevated temperatures without degradation of the label, tag, or print or other markings thereon.